Desperate times call for desperate measures
by Leah-Gold
Summary: Namie's house "Mysteriously" gets burned down, and now she's got nowhere else to go…but to her one and only boss' house. What could possibly go wrong? Anything and everything. New chapters will be posted every week! Or at least, I'll try!
1. Seriously?

Saturday evening; after a long day at her lovely job, Namie was tired and ready to come home to rest. However, arriving at said destination in her car, she was horrified at the sight. Her house was but a smoldering black mass. She gaped. "What the hell…?" She asked herself. She got out of her car and a firefighter immediately approached her, he had just finished putting out the fire. His team was getting ready to leave.

"Ma'am, is this your house?" He asked the shocked Namie. She looked at him with a fiery gaze. "Yes. And I'd like to know why the hell it's no longer a house." She told him, irritation clearly present in her voice. The firefighter looked uneasy for a moment, "Well, we got a call from your neighbors saying there was a fire here, police are still investigating. Do you have any idea how this could have happened? Did you leave any appliances active while away?" He asked. She scoffed, "If I knew why there was a fire started I would tell you. And no, I'm not stupid enough to leave a stove running or something." She glared at him, "I'm leaving, tell me when you find out what happened." She said, before turning around and getting into her car again, leaving a very confused looking fire fighter in her wake.

Once inside her car, she pulled out her red phone from her purse and dialed the first number that came to mind. The phone rang as she waited impatiently, and it finally went through. The voice of her brother on the other end was enough to make a small smile appear on her face. "Seiji? I'm sorry to ask this, but can I come stay with you by any chance?" She asked hopefully. She heard a sigh on the other end, and then he answered, "Sorry sis, but I can't do that, I already have enough problems as it is." He said, no remorse in his voice. Her smile faded, "Oh…alright. Sorry to bother you this late. Goodnight, I love you." She said. She heard a grunt on the other end, and then he hung up.

She glared at her phone. 'Damn, that was the only person I can really think of…" She thought. 'And I really don't want to have to resort to some sort of other certain person.' As she was thinking those thoughts, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Izaya. She was reluctant to answer it, but she sighed and opened her phone, "What? I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." She told him, sounding even more irritated now that he was calling. She heard him chuckle on the other side of the line, "Oh, I was just calling because I heard your house has been reduced to a pile of ash." He said, sounding like it was funny. She glared, "How did you hear about that so quickly?" She said, raising her voice slightly. He laughed a little more, "You should know by now, right? I have my sources." He said, "But enough of this, you probably have no place to go right?" She let him continue, "You can always come stay here~." He said. She growled, "It's like you just knew this was going to happen." From the other end, Izaya was silent for a moment, but then smiled, "Well, I am an informant after all." He said, as if that was an excuse for him to use. It was silent for both of them for a moment, and then Namie started up her car. "Bring out some pillows or something, I have no choice but to come there I guess." She said. She heard him clap his hands, "Great! I'll be expecting you then, Goodbye!" He hung up. 'I'm going to kill him…' She thought. And then she began to drive right back to where she just was, _joy _overflowing in her heart. Not.


	2. Arrival at Hell

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at Izaya's office building, Namie made her way to the elevator, and to the 4th floor. She didn't get the chance to scan her card before the door was opened, and there stood Izaya, smiling as usual. She frowned, 'Damn Izaya and that face…' He looked at her and then stepped aside. She walked in, saying nothing. This was the worst. Izaya shut the door behind her and she walked into the familiar workplace, where the demon dwelled. She set her things down on the couch and put her hands on her hips, looking at Izaya. "So," She started, "How is this going to work?" She asked, raising a thin brow at the informant. He simply came towards her and leaned on the back of the couch next to her. He waved his hand dramatically, "Well, there happens to be only one bedroom in here. And it also happens to belong to me." He smirked at her, "So your options are to either sleep on the couch, or sleep with me, I'm fine with either one—"

He was interrupted by Namie, "Couch." She said quickly. There was no _way _she would go anywhere near his bed, let alone his bedroom. "Fine, fine~. Do as you will Namie-chan." He said, walking past her and up the stairs. He stopped half-way up the stairs and looked down at her, "And by the way, there are bathroom rules~. But I doubt you want to hear that right now." He said. He went to his bedroom, leaving Namie alone for a moment, to gather her thoughts.

'I bet he had something to do with this…" She thought while she took a seat on the couch. She knew her boss liked to put his precious humans in very undesirable situations, but she never thought she would be the one receiving his profound and absurd "love". Not that she wanted it at all. She looked at her watch, "11:23pm…" She sighed, she just wanted to sleep, and that was all. But this had turned into something more and more unexpected. 'He couldn't have done it himself if he did have anything to do with it…he would probably hire people…professional people.' The more she thought of the possibilities, the more she became enraged internally.

After a few more minutes, Izaya came back down, fully dressed for bed and carrying a pile of bed supplies. He smiled as he walked towards her and set them on the couch. She looked at them, "I don't think I'll need that many blankets Izaya…" He chuckled, "You didn't think I would leave you downstairs in my home unattended did you? I'll sleep down here too obviously~." He said. The irritation just kept rising. She felt like her ears would blow out steam any second now. And she had to resist punching him in the face right then and there. "You've got to be kidding me…" She seethed out. "Nope~!" He said, grabbing two blankets and claiming the other couch.

He laid down and looked at her expectantly, raising a brow. "Well~? Aren't you going to make your 'bed'? You must be tired Namie." He chimed in. She glared at him, before begrudgingly putting the blankets down and getting in between the warm covers. She kicked off her shoes. Izaya was now staring at her, with that _stupid _smile on his face. "What?" She asked, clearly fed up already. "Nothing~." He said, "Goodnight Namie-chan~." He said. She grumbled and turned to face to opposite direction from him. "Namie, you have to say goodnight to me too, or else the lights can just turn themselves off you know." He told her. "She quickly turned her head back to face him again and glared. "_Goodnight._" She said, before turning back around and closing her eyes. He was obviously pleased with that, as he chuckled and the lights all went off at once. She sighed softly once again; this was going to be hard to even sleep. She was very tired, but knowing another person like Izaya was sleeping in the same vicinity made Namie on edge.

But alas, she had to resign to sleep, it overtook her without even a second thought. And what was to await her the next morning, she did not know.

So~? How did you like it? Good? Please review!


	3. The Morning After

**Chapter 3**

The first thing that filled Namie's sensory was the scent of some sort of…_soap_, or something. She opened her eyes slowly, she was facing the couch, so she could not see anything. She sat up slowly and looked around. Her eye twitched.

On the other couch was Izaya, clad in nothing but a towel, clearly just having done a shower.

If there was ever a point in her life where Namie wanted to die, it was now.

He looked over at her, noticing she was awake and smiled with his eyes shut. "Good morning Namie~." Namie stared at his face in shock, before abruptly getting up and walking upstairs, away from his presence. "Oi, where are you going?" He asked after her retreating form. "To the bathroom. And I swear, if you're not dressed by the time I come back, I will kill you." She said threateningly. Izaya chuckled from downstairs as he heard the bathroom door shut. "So scary Namie-chan." He said to himself. He then stood up and went upstairs to his room to get dressed. Better to not invoke the wrath of his dear secretary.

In the bathroom, Namie observed her morning self. Her hair was tangled and messy. She turned to face the shower. Izaya's bathroom was rather…strange. The whole room's color scheme was made up of burgundy and white or black. It wasn't bad, but it was completely different from the lighter colors in the rest of the apartment. She shrugged, "A shower shouldn't hurt…"

Izaya was sitting at his desk, doing the usual. Namie had been in the bathroom, so he assumed that she was taking a shower. He chuckled; he had rigged that shower to be rather difficult if you don't know how to use it, just for this occasion. In reality, it had all been planned. But it's not as if he was going to reveal that any time soon. He continued his work, sipping the coffee he had made for himself.

Minutes passed, and Namie walked down the stairs in a white robe, a frown plastered on her face. Izaya smiled inside as she approached his desk. She slammed both hands on the desk and he looked at her, "Enjoy your shower?" He asked. "Yes. Other than the blistering hot water that would not change. Yes. Great." She said. "Oh, you used up all of my hot water? That's not very nice Namie~!" He said jokingly. Unbeknownst to her though, the shower was of course, controlled by Izaya; through a remote in his desk. She sighed, "Whatever, it's your own fault anyway." She had literally come down just to complain about that. She retreated back upstairs to get dressed and make herself look presentable to potential customers. After all, every day was a work day. And now that she currently was living here, she had no excuse to not work.

When she came back down a group of three thug-looking people were standing in front of Izaya's desk, they were absorbed in what they were talking about, so they didn't notice Namie watching while she went to the kitchen area. She stopped inside the mostly covered area and their conversation was just barely audible from where she was. Her ears perked up as she heard the word 'fire' and 'payment'. Are they serious? Did someone pay these thugs to burn her home? And a better question yet…was it Izaya?

She heard Izaya on the phone and then a minute later she saw the thugs, looking satisfied, leaving through the door. She decided now she would come out of her hiding place. She walked out, giving Izaya a questioning look as she went to her own desk area. "What did they want?" She asked. He looked at her and gave a small sigh, "Ah, they were doing some kind of work for their boss or something and wanted me to 'ask' him where their payment was. Of course, it took a bit of _problem solving_." He told her, face not faltering in the slightest. Namie could have sworn it was something to do with her hou—

"Oh, and Namie." Izaya suddenly perked up, calling her out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at his smiling face, "What?" His smile only got bigger, "We're going to go for a walk, you and I. Just for fun. That was the only client I had listed today after all~." He said, amusement tinting his words. She raised one of her eyebrows again, "Right _now_?" She asked, surprised he would quit. For potential clients popping in without an appointment was fairly common, so he would be missing the opportunity for more money. But she supposed, he didn't really care much for the money as long as he was able to manipulate people how he pleased. "Yes, of course right now." He said, rising from his desk. 'Great, I only just now sat down and now we're going to be walking around like a… …no, I won't think of it like that.' She told herself mentally. With a great sigh, she rose from her chair. "Ahh, no need to be disappointed Namie, you'll get to do plenty of work later, I assure you." He said, putting an unsuspecting arm around her shoulder, and leading her over to the door. She glared daggers at him, but dared not smack his arm away. She never knew what to expect with him after all. He could dock her pay for that if he really wanted to.

Shinjuku park- 11:46 AM

They had been walking for some time now, and had arrived at a park. Namie took a seat and Izaya followed suit, next to her on a wooden bench. He looked at her, "It's a nice day, isn't it Namie?" He asked, clearly the only one enjoying all of this walking. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and a frown pulling at the corners of her lips. "A nice day yes, but I'd like to get back now. I don't know how many times you've walked in heels for two hours straight, but it's not fun." She told him, clearly wanting to go back now. He patted her on the head. 'How degrading…' she thought. "Yes yes, let's go back then, _house wife_." He said slyly, clearly trying to get something out of her. She now glared at him with intensity, "Don't call me that, unless you want to die." She said, standing off, and brushing her hand off of her head. He stood up as well, "Ah, don't be so strung over it, after all, it's only half of the truth." He said, walking next to her again. She scoffed, 'Then what is the other half you idiot?' She thought.

Although she doubted she wanted to know right now.

Arriving back at the office building, they both walked to the elevator, Namie not saying a word, and Izaya smirking. The latter was of course though, the usual for him. They went to the floor where the office of the informant was and Izaya walked up to the door, hands in his pockets searching for his key. Namie watched him with little interest, until his face faltered. She quirked a brow as he began to search his other pockets. It was as if he was forgetting something…

Namie suddenly realized what it was…

"You forgot your key, didn't you?" She asked the frantic informer.

He sighed, which automatically meant she was right. "Well, I assumed you might have brought your card key, but it seems you didn't" He said, turning to her.

She scowled, "Tch, I didn't even get the time to grab it, you pushed me out the door so quickly to go on that useless walk." She scolded him.

"Ah, it wasn't useless to me Namie." He said, feigning innocence. She knew what he was up to though, more mind games.

A negative click of the tongue resounded from Namie's lips, She looked around, "Well then, go ask the manager for a spare key. They're supposed to have one right?" She said hopefully.

"Mmm…" Izaya was now raising a thin brow at her, "You should know by now that I told the manager a spare would never be needed. Although in our current situation, I seem to be regretting that idea."

"Then call a key maker or something!" She said, raising her voice, to emphasize how easy the idea was.

"It will take them some time to get here, but I guess that's our only option~." He said, pulling out his phone in one swift move.

Namie waited as he called a key maker to come out to their office. She let out a heavy sigh, a key maker would take forever to get out to where they were, as they only do that specially. Izaya clicked his cell shut and smiled bitterly at her, "It seems we'll be locked out for at least an hour until he arrives Namie~."

'I knew it…' Thought Namie, now in a sour mood. As if this couldn't get any worse, and now she had to sit and wait with Izaya for an hour. A whole hour.

Most people would think nothing of the situation and just be upset for waiting so long. But this was more than that, Namie knew how Izaya was. He was going to talk to her the whole time.

It started off simple; Namie sat down, carefully at that. Wearing a skirt at times like these was dangerous, after all. Izaya then resigned to sitting down next to her casually. He sat cross-legged and put his hands on his legs. He then looked at her…

'Here it comes…' Thought Namie, recognizing his actions as those of how he normally used when initiating a conversation with her.

"So Namie, how are you today?" He asked simply.

She glared at him, "You should know, now shouldn't you?" She retorted.

Yet he continued, "Ah, I see. Not being able to go out for coffee with me has disappointed you. Don't worry, we can do that tomorrow." He said, not giving her any chance to counter.

"What? Who said I wanted to do that? Especially with you." She said, not looking at him.

"Ah, so you wanted to go with Seiji-kun then. What a bother." He said, sighing.

"Now you've got it right."

"But he doesn't even want to, I bet."

"He might say that, but he would be lying."

"Or would he?"

That last comment got her thinking; Seiji never really called her after all. She knew he didn't love her, even as a sister. But it's not like he hated her. If she wanted to spend time with him, he would accept, right? In truth, Namie just wanted someone to love her, as to return the feelings she would give to them.

It seems her brother was the wrong choice all this time. But she kept denying it.

"So I am right." Said Izaya suddenly, a challenging smile on his lips. Namie hated to admit it, and would not, but he was right.

"…" She didn't respond. Izaya patted her on her shoulder, "Ah, let's change the subject then, Namie~." He said.

Oh joy.

The time passed, Izaya was of course, annoying the whole time, while Namie was still thinking of the first subject he had brought up.

A man in a work uniform suddenly came into their view and Izaya suddenly stood up, "Ah, you're here to fix our little situation right?" He said, sounding different from usual. Namie stood up as well. The man nodded, "I'll need the payment of course first." He said, "6,740 yen please." He held out his hand. "Yes, yes, of course."Said Izaya, pulling out his wallet. At least he always had that with him. Izaya took out the cash and handed it to the man, who promptly stuffed it in his pocket. He then began the process of opening the door, while Namie and Izaya stood by.

About 40 minutes later…

"Ah!" The door made a resounding click as it opened finally. "Here you are. Is that all?" Said the worker man simply. Izaya smiled and nodded, "That is all. Thank you~ you may go now." Said Izaya waving the man off. Namie walked past them both and into the apartment, plopping on the couch. She was tired. Never before had she walked and stood for so long in heels. Izaya walked in but a minute later, and sat on the couch opposite of her, sighing slightly, and putting his arm on the top of the couch. "Ah, what a tiring day. If I'd had known that would have happened, I would have brought more money and then we could have just stayed in a hotel or something." Izaya commented. Namie didn't know if there was an underlying meaning in his words, so she stayed silent. She turned her attention to the watch on her wrist. 'Already 2 pm…?' she thought, surprised at how time had flown by. Izaya's voice caught her attention, as he was now looking at her with a glint in his eye, "Let's make lunch together Namie~." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'together'.

Sometimes she really wanted to quit this job.

Actually, she thought that just about every day.

Oh well.

Ah, that was a super long chapter! I've never written that much in one chapter! Ugh! Alright, well next chapter they shall cook together! Wonder what will happen…


	4. Making lunch

Oh. My. God.

I am **SOOOOOOO** sorry for not updating for so long people!

I have been being swamped by homework and stress and…laziness. No joke.

BUT!

Here is the latest chapter of this story~ so enjoy!

Namie sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time today, looking over at Izaya with an agitated scowl on her face. Her eye twitched.

He had managed to buy matching pink frilly aprons at some point and now she, and him were both clad in one.

The foul mood surrounding her would never go away at this rate.

She pulled out a pot from the cupboard below the sink, ignoring Izaya's blatant smirk; That smirk that was, of course, always plastered on his face.

"One day I'll wipe it clean off…" thought Namie to herself, whilst adding raw potatoes to the pot.  
Izaya came up behind her as she pulled out a masher from a drawer.

"Na-mi-e~…" He chimed, noting her irritation, "What can I do to help? This was supposed to be a partner activity remember~?"

Once again, a sigh was elicited from Namie's lips as she turned to face him; he had now managed to create a mock pout just to tick her off even further.

"…" She was silent for a moment and then she decided if he wanted to do something, he could do something. "Why not go and stand in the corner of the kitchen, and pretend to do something. That could be counted as an activity." She suggested tonelessly.

He chuckled. 'Tch…' she thought.

"Come now Namie, let's be serious shall we~? Why, with our cooking skills combined, this dinner will be five stars!" He said excitedly.

She put a hand to her forehead, "I've never seen you even look in your fridge, what makes you think I'd trust you to cook in here." She deadpanned.

"Hmm…" he traced his index finger along the countertop and stopped on the handle of the pot Namie had just put the potatoes in, "Because you have no reason not to trust me~." He said, tone sounding more serious. He looked her in the eyes and for just a second, she could see through him.

"…" She thought about it. Why had things he had been saying lately been getting to her so easily? She brushed off the thought and glared back at him full force, "More like, I have plenty more reasons to distrust you, rather than to trust you."

This time, Izaya erupted in full on laughter and clutched at his stomach, she moved her head slightly back, surprised by his actions, as she raised a brow in question.

He stopped laughing enough to look at her once again in seconds.

"Here I am, giving you a place to stay, and allowing you to stay however long you want, as well as still paying you a decent salary…and yet you still find it hard to trust me." He paused, with a malicious glint in his eye as his face closed in on hers, "You really aren't quite like all the others, right Namie?"

She frowned and pushed him back slightly, turning back to face the pot on the counter,  
"Who cares. Let's just get this over with and eat." She said.

Izaya made a small "Hmph." and then grabbed the pot out of Namie's hands, along with the masher.

She glared at him, "Hey…" she began, before Izaya stopped her, "I'll be doing this. After all, it's a _partner _effort, remember?"

Namie snorted, she wasn't going to let something as minute as this situation get the better of her for the day, even if they had been locked out just about a half-hour prior. She set herself up to make sandwiches instead.

She also thought about poisoning them…

But unfortunately he was watching her, obviously wary of her poison threats.

She'd save it for another time, then.

**AN**: Ah! I know it's a short chapter but…I'll be posting more later! I promise!

Also, if you'd like, **I'm going to be doing an ask session with these two**, so if you'd like, you can either PM me or put your questions in the comments. Ask as many as you want and Namie and Izaya will answer them together in a special chapter! And please, do not just ask questions to one of the characters! If you ask one a question, the rule is, you must ask the other a question as well!

THANK YOU FOR READING!

Love you all~ 3


End file.
